Messer Gaunt
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: SHORT.Você podia ser descendente de quem quiser, pode matar quem quiser, mas sempre tem alguém pra estragar sua vida, e sempre tem alguém para finalizar sua vida.Morfin Gaunt


**Nome:** Messer Gaunt – "... ou Morfino crava você".  
**Autor:** Morfin Gaunt ®  
**Personagem:** Morfin Gaunt / Morfino Gaunt  
**Sinopse:** Você podia ser descendente de quem quiser, pode matar quem quiser, mas sempre tem alguém pra estragar sua vida, e sempre tem alguém para finalizar sua vida.  
**Spoiler:** Livro 6  
**Observação: **Se você me copiar, você morre. Se você não terminou de ler o 6º livro, recomendo não ler.

**Beta Reader:** Narcissa Malfoy © (;D)

* * *

**Capítulo único. – Trouxas.**

-Carinha lindo você heim? – Ironizou um homem de cabelos negros e escorridos, bigode e poucos cabelos brancos pela idade que seguia.

-Er – Rugiu outro de ombros mais largos, braços compridos, olhos vivos e castanhos. Cabelos espessos, curtos e um rosto meio enrugado, dando-lhe uma aparência diferenciada.

-Quieto! – Disse outro homem ao seu lado, deixando que, "Morfin Gaunt", parece-se um cachorro.

-Ordens do pai macaquinho! – Continuou o trouxa batendo fortemente na barriga e soltando risadas histéricas que ecoavam pela rua.

-CALE A BOCA SEU MALDITO! – Gritou o pai empurrando o filho para trás.

-Então venha calar velhote! – Retrucou o trouxa abrindo os braços.

-Eu tenho dó de trouxas como você – Comentou o Sr. Gaunt.

-Trouxa é a sua vó – Respondeu rudemente. "Se ela existisse, claro!" Falou Morfin entre risadinhas, em uma língua estranha.

-Eu disse para você ficar quieto. – Falou o pai.

-Obedeça ao papai! – Falou o homem, sem entender o que Morfin avia dito.

-Rrrrr – Rugiu novamente Morfin tirando a varinha dos bolsos.

-O que você quer, seu nojentinho? – Perguntou Gaunt.

-Tirar essa gente estranha como vocês daqui! – Respondeu o homem fazendo movimentos estranhos.

- Ah! – Guinchou o bruxo, levando a mão ao ar.

-Hihi. – Morfin riu.

Enquanto o Sr. Gaunt e o tal trouxa, mais conhecido como Jonsen, se entreolhavam. Morfin se escondeu atrás do pai, apontou a varia para a própria mão e sussurrou:

-Serpensortia!

Devagar uma cobra a saiu da ponta da varinha de Morfin começando a se enroscar na mão do garoto em seguida. O animal se enroscou entre os dedos de Morfin, que ria baixinho. Enquanto cada vez mais o pai e o outro se aproximavam um do outro. A cobra se enroscava na mão do rapaz, soltando com a língua um barulho agudo e ao mesmo tempo: grosso.

-Hahaha! – Riu-se de novo Morfin, se ajoelhando no chão. Ainda com os joelhos no chão "andou" para mais próximo do pai e o homem.

Esticou o braço para a cobra poder descer. A mesma nem se quer se mexer para fora do braço de Morfin. Com o dedo ele foi a empurrando para o chão. A mesma foi rastejando em direção ao tal Jonsen.

-Você morre hoje mesmo! – Disse o moreno em um tom suave.

-Duvido muito, sinceramente. – Discordou Gaunt sem se alterar.

- E o que você acha que pode fazer contra mim? – Perguntou Jonsen com um tom falso de preocupação.

-Coisas que você nunca imaginou que existia. – Agora parecia mais mortal e divertido com a situação.

Morfin começou a rir alto e exageradamente. Começou a fazer ruídos estranhos, os mesmos que a cobra. Agora cada vez mais alto, entre uma risada assustadora e outra. O homem e o Senhor Gaunt olharam para Morfin ajoelhado com a plena expressão de interrogação. A cobra parecia obedecer o que Morfin "dizia" e ia em direção ao homem. Sem parar o estranho barulho com a língua.

- Por exemplo isto! – Disse o pai cruzando os braços e olhando para o homem coma uma expressão de diversão.

-QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? O QUE SÃO? – Perguntou o homem com um tom mais verdadeiro de preocupação.

Fugiu da cobra andando para trás, mas sem desviar o olhar tanto assustado.

O homem ainda andava vagarosamente, quando tropeçou em uma pedra logo atrás do seu pé direito. Em um escorregão, caiu de costas no chão. Soltou um gemido de dor. Limpou o rosto com as duas mãos. Levantou-se, e olhou para a sua perna. Sentiu uma onda de medo passando por seu corpo quando viu a cobra subindo por sua perna indo a direção de seu rosto.

- _Vamos, ataque, ataque!_ – Gritou Morfin naquela linguagem estranha.

-SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – Gritava o homem desesperado. Olhou assustado para a cobra que subia por seu corpo.

-Não adianta pedir socorro! – Falou Gaunt indiferente – _Silencio!_ – Disse em se exaltar apontando a varinha para a boca do homem, que agora, não abria de jeito nenhum.

-UH! UHHHHHH! – Tentava gritar ele. Era óbvio que já estava em pânico.

A cobra já estava se enrolando no pescoço do homem para chegar a sua face. Morfin ainda ria alto e excitado. O pai parecia se divertir muito com a arte.

-Para você aprender a nunca se meter com quem não deve. – Disse o homem com uma expressão mais séria. O animal viscoso percorria o rosto do homem. Jonsen tentava bater na mesma, mas escapava da mão pesada do homem. As lágrimas começaram a rolar seu pelo rosto invadido pela cobra. Sem resultado, tentava abrir a boca para pedir socorro ou falar coisas obscenas para aqueles dois seres, que para ele, vieram do inferno.

Jonsen, com a ajuda das mãos, levantou-se bruscamente, e começou a correr batendo na cobra com os punhos. Ela estava enroscada fortemente em torno a sua cabeça formando uma espécie de tiara.

-LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! – Gritou Morfin com a varinha apontada para o homem que corria inutilmente.

As pernas e braços do trouxa se juntaram como uma taboa, e ele sem perceber de imediato caiu de cara no chão.

-ESTUPEFAÇA! – Gritou Morfin novamente enfeitiçando-o.

-Chega por hoje filho! – Disse o pai, com um sorriso malicioso. – Ele já teve o que merecia.

- "Venha cobrinha, venha".– Disse o filho para a cobra que começou a se largar do trouxa.

A cobra contorcendo-se, se desenroscou da cabeça do homem e seguiu em direção ao dono. Morfin com o braço esticado esperou a cobra se enroscar novamente no mesmo e a levantou do chão.

Ambos seguiram em direção a casa. A porta foi aberta vagarosamente e entraram sem pressa. Lá, jogada ao chão com uma panela nas mãos, só estava Mérope. Os cabelos negros acinzentados da sujeira ficavam espalhados como se fosse um chapéu. Com a mão livre segurava os joelhos deixando à mostra os pés sujos. O vestido azul rasgado era o que menos chamava atenção de Morfin.

Fim.

**N/A:** Não gosto? Legaaaal. Mesmo assim comenta tá? Huhu. Criticas, comentario e etc. Gaunt's is love. ♥


End file.
